


Escape

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #70: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Ivan tries to leave in the middle of the night but Alfred wakes up before he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains mentions of kidnap and rape.

Moonlight trickled in through the ceiling on dewy rain drops, the little puddles rippling with each new addition. Ivan shivered somewhat, slowly glancing over to where his captor lay sleeping curled partially around him. The hay was scratchy and uncomfortable against his bare back, and his wrists and ankles throbbed as they struggled to maintain a constant circulation to his hands and feet. He shifted on the pile of hay, the barn cold and quiet in the dead of night, and he struggled to withhold a whimper when he felt something disgusting ooze down between his legs.  
Biting into the cloth gag tied securely around his face, he slowly wormed his way away from Alfred, heart beating wildly in his chest as he struggled to put even just inches between himself and that monster.  
He couldn't really remember what happened, honestly. He had been walking home from the bar, the vibrant blond on his arm chattering incessantly next to him as he found himself getting lost in a comfortable fog, only to wake up restrained and naked and with a body forcing its way between his legs…  
He grunted somewhat and managed to roll off onto the ground, landing hard on his stomach. He wheezed into his gag for a minute before looking up at the barn door. Arching his back and pushing with his legs as hard as he could, he started making his way towards the sealed entrance , feeling much like a worm trying to squirm away from a bird of prey.  
He had to move faster! He had to get away from this creep!  
After what felt like hours he made it to the door, floundering and trying to roll in the muddy dirt so he could stand before he gasped, a hand fisting into his ashen and dirty hair.  
"Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going, big guy? I'm not finished with you yet!"


End file.
